


Pressed Ties and Bloodied Shoes

by thetimegoddessof221b



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, F/F, F/M, Redirect, Uncompleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimegoddessof221b/pseuds/thetimegoddessof221b
Summary: Everything you ever were told about monsters was that they were just that, monsters. They killed with magic that no human could defend against and collected your soul as a prize. While there had always been gangs and a mob boss or two, the arrival of monsters triggered an all out street war. The humans and monsters were harshly divided, a powerful mob ruling over each side. Only a few brave humans and monsters ever dared to cross the imaginary borders in this city, but of course you just had to be one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Well. This certainly wasn't how you’d wanted your night to go. 

After a long grueling day working your two jobs you’d just wanted to go home and pass out against the lumpy, uncomfortable mattress you called your bed. But of course the universe wouldn’t be that kind to you, it never had been before so why would it start now? Four large men were closing in on you, pushing you farther into the cramped dead-end alleyway. Great. 

“Hey there sweet cheeks, what’re you doin’ walkin’ out here all by your lonesome? Didn’t anyone ever tell ya it was dangerous for a lady to walk alone at night?” One of them, seemingly the leader, was trying to frighten you. And to be honest it was working. You knew how to protect yourself fairly well, probably better than most, but against four much larger men that had knives? Not likely. A glint in the moonlight caught your eye and your breathing caught as one of them pulled a gun. Oh fuck. 

“You’re gonna do exactly what we tell you, and then maybe we’ll let ya live.” A twisted smile wormed its way onto the largest one’s face, contorting his features in a gruesome way. You knew that weather you cooperated or not, they were likely going to kill you. Was this really how it’d all end? Trapped and forgotten in the back of a run down alley? Not if you could help it. You subtly reached into your left pocket, grasping the knife you’d hidden there-

“Grab her!” 

Two of the men rushed you before you could pull it out, pinning your arms behind your back harsh enough to make you yell. One of them slapped a hand over your mouth, preventing you from screaming for help. He smelled like warm cheese and liquor and you could feel their breath on the back of your neck. You struggled, twisting and pulling every way you could to try and escape as the leader approached you. Desperate, you bit down on the hand covering your mouth as hard as you could, a spray of metallic blood coating your mouth. The man screamed and you only had a few seconds to revel in your small victory before a blinding pain shot through your cheek and your head whipped to the side, the loud smack ringing in your head as you blinked back tears. 

“Tch, stupid girl. All you had to do was behave. Then I woulda made this quick and painless. But now you’ve gone and drawn first blood, so I’m gonna have to make you pay.” He was smirking, the cowardly fucker. You turned your face back towards him and spit his own man’s blood right back into his face, letting him know you weren’t going to take this sitting down. 

“Stupid huh? Maybe. But at least I’ve got more balls than all of you combined! Attacking a woman four on one at night for petty cash?! Fucking  _ cowards _ !” You thrashed and kicked as you ranted, biting at anything within reach to try and get away. 

The leader wiped his face, that same twisted smile formed on his face again as he brought a knife up to your cheek and rested the blade against the soft flesh. That certainly got you to stop thrashing. However you still refused to back down, inclining your chin in defiance and maintaining eye contact. “You’re stupid, you got that right. You really think we’re here to mug you? You look like you just rolled off the street, you don’t have any cash. No, we’re here cause we need  _ trophies _ .” His grin got impossibly wider, showing off dozens of crooked and yellowed teeth. You felt your face blanche at his words. Even though you weren’t sure what he meant by ‘trophies’ you knew it was nothing good. 

“We didn’t pick you cause we thought you’d have  _ money _ . We picked you cause you look like an unwanted piece of  _ trash _ that no one would miss.” The blade pressed harder into your skin, drawing a hiss of pain from your lips as something warm ran down your face. He pulled back the now bloodied knife and laughed, motioning to his men behind you with a nod. Before you could react the world went black as a bag was pulled over your head, yelling becoming muffled by the knitted fabric. 

“Shut up you useless whore!” A new voice sounded from next to you and a sharp pain lanced through your upper arm. You screamed, feeling the blade of what must be a knife slice through your skin and muscle before it was pulled out with a fresh wave of agony. A fist slammed into the side of your face next, the same side as the slap from earlier, and it made you see stars. Another punch soon followed, and another, and another. Your head was swimming and you could hardly stand on your own anymore, arms throbbing painfully as they bore the brunt of your weight as you fought to remain conscious. 

“Alright, finish her off boys. We can’t keep the Don waiting.” You clenched your teeth. They were part of a mob, or at least a large gang. Of course they were, that’d just be your luck. You’d stayed away from all that for a reason. How ironic that the one thing you hated the most would be the last thing you experienced before you died.

There was a chuckle from beside your head and cold metal pressed against your neck. “Whadaya think Ray? Should we ‘ave some fun w’it ‘er before we slit ‘er neck?” 

“Heh, be a wasted opportunity not ta.” A deeper voice replied from the other side. “An’ I’d love ta pay ‘er back for rippin open my hand by rippin’ open somethin’ of her own. If ya catch my drift.” A choppy laughed from the opposite side responded to the horrifying implication. 

Oh god, just when you thought things couldn’t get any worse. They were going to rape you before they killed you. You struggled weakly, trying to yell as loud as you could in hopes that someone would hear you. The same rank smelling hand from before covered your mouth over the bag, a laughing coming from your right. “No one’s gonna come save ya sweetheart. So jus’ stop wigglin-”

His words turned into a scream of pain as a blue light flashed through the bag and your one arm was suddenly released. 

“What the fuck?!” The second guy let go of you too and you heard a gunshot go off above your head. Now with suddenly no support you found yourself falling forward, unable to get your arms out in front of you in time. Your skull bounced against the pavement with a sickening crack that echoed through your head and you slowly felt all senses start to slip away. The last thing you remember before you pass out is another blue light and screams overlapped by a gleeful laugh.


	2. Not a chapter

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter but it's not all bad news! I'm so sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to update this fic. I have moved to another account on here and have actually [restarted this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645330/chapters/36336276) over there! A bit of a different start, but I like where that one is going much better and I think it's much better written as well. So unfortunately I will not be continuing this one here. So please head over to my other account [askinfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askinfresh/pseuds/askinfresh) so you can see this story progress for real this time! Sorry again yall!

If the links dont work I'll paste them normally here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645330/chapters/36336276

https://archiveofourown.org/users/askinfresh/pseuds/askinfresh


End file.
